Max's Choice
by sasukeBFF
Summary: A series of choices which lead to a much different beginning and a different future for everyone in Arcadia Bay. to quote Back to the Future, "The Future hasn't been written yet, no ones has, your future is whatever you make of it. So you had better make it a good one."


Max's Choice

By SasukeBFF

Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange.

Max begins to space out as Mr. Jefferson lectures her about not handing in a photo, but she does manage to pay attention to the middle part. The part that would ironically become very important to her, "Life won't wait around for you to play catch up, your young, the world is yours…blah blah blah." Max begins to tune him out, because those words are hitting her, she begins to scolded herself, because he is right, on a bigger level than he realizes, but she does. ' _Not handing in a photo, not calling Chloe at all during those five years I was gone, not contacting her when I got back, because I was scared. No more. I am not going to be trying to catch up with life. I am not going to try to run from my problems, not hide behind sad excuses. Not anymore'_ Max looks at Mr. Jefferson, "Thanks sir, I will have my photo for you tomorrow, but right now, I got something more important to do. I have to get in touch with an old friend." she runs out of the room, her newfound bravery is surprising her and it is leaving Victoria feeling a little bewildered, however she won't be imitated easily .

As Max is walking out of the classroom, she thinks she should atleast go and splash some water on her face, because she is still feeling a little uneasy from that dream and as she is walking toward the girl's bathroom, she sees Nathan Prescott. The 'King' of the Vortex club go into the girl's bathroom. She knows that whatever this is, it can't be good, especially when she saws that dangerous gleam in his eye, he was two things: Scared and Angry.

Max is standing there, waiting for something to happen, when she sees a girl with blue hair, she knows that girl isn't a student, she calls out to her, "Hey."

Chloe hears someone call out, but doesn't stop, believing it to be just one of these students greeting their friends. Friends? That is something that isn't in high supply anymore. Justin and his skater bros are cool, but they are more of Rachel's friends. She was only hanging with them because Rachel was. _'Rachel?'_ she thinks to herself, _' Wherever you are, hold on, I will find you. Then we can leave here and go to LA.'_

Max's huffs, of course this girl isn't going to listen if someone just says 'Hey' she shakes her head, ' _It's time for a new Max to appear.'_ With that, Max walks over as the blue haired girl is dazed, thinking to herself, she goes over and grabs her shoulder. The blue haired girl whips around to see who had grabbed her, her hand in a fist, ready to strike when a pair of blue eyes met, the blue haired girl eyes widen in recognition, as does Max's eyes,

"Max?" Chloe's voice shakes with slight sadness and hope

"Chloe?" Max's voice is confused due to how her best friend looks, her eyebrows raised as she looks at Chloe, "What are you doing here? No, never mind that, I was going to try to find you today at Two Whales Diner or at your place anyway. Come on, let's jet."

Chloe looks back to the bathroom, "I got some business to take care of first."

Max's sigh, same old Chloe, always acting and never thinking. That got her into more trouble than anything else, it even got her hurt a few times, "Look." Max begins speaking, her voice firm, which causes Chloe to hesitate, "I don't know what business you have with Nathan PissCot, but you got him angry and scared. That is a dangerous combo and causes people to do stupid things, however I know you well enough to know that I can't stop you, so I am going to offer a compromise. I'll wait by the door and listen at your voice. If I hear anything, I will come in there to help you. Understand?"

Chloe nods and walks into the bathroom, Nathan begins speaking, "So what do you want?"

Chloe walks over through the bathroom, opening stalls, "I hoped you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

Nathan still seems to be calm, Chloe begins to think Max was worried for nothing, "I got nothing for you."

"Wrong, you got hella cash."

"That's my family, not me."

"Boohoo, poor little rich kid, I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them." 

"Leave them out of this bitch." There is now anger in his voice.

Max knows really well how Chloe can be and she opens the door and grabs her before Chloe could continue and further increase her chance of pissing him off and getting hurt.

Nathan comes out, holding a pistol, however, the security guard is able to see him.

David Madsen, the Chief Security Guard of Blackwell Academy comes over, and forces Nathan up against the wall, the gun falls to the floor "Mr. Prescott, you will be expelled for this." he quickly calls for backup and looks over at Max and Chloe, "You two will need to stay for questioning over this event, I suggest you go to the principal's office."

Max nods and before Chloe can open her mouth to protest, she drags Chloe over to the principal's office and walks inside, Principal Wells is there and he looks at them from some of his paperwork, "Miss Caulfield, Miss Price…" he frowns when he sees the second person, considering how much trouble that she has been to this school and this town. He looks at them, "Miss Caulfield, I am assuming you have a good reason for bringing this Delinquent into my office."

Max sees that Chloe is about to get angry and she is angry herself, "Orders from Chief of Security David Madsen, to answer questions about an incident that had occurred not five minutes ago. I find your…regard for my best friend to be, what's the word I am looking for. Ah yes, uncalled for."

Principal Wells looks at her, "Your best friend Miss Caulfield? I was under the impression that you chose better friends such as Kate Marsh and Warren Graham."

Max scowls and speaks up, anger is now in her voice, "Chloe may be guilty of doing some bad things that I don't know about, but I won't listen to anyone and I mean anyone insult her. She looks and dresses differently, she may act out at times. Mainly due to not thinking and making the worst kind of decision possible, but she has a good heart. Martin Luther King Jr once said, 'Judge me not by the color of my skin, but by the content of my character.' and I am saying do not judge my best friend by her blue hair, tattoos, or outfit, or even her past, but by the love and dedication that she has, for those that love her. For those that deserve that love." Max looks over at Chloe, "Maybe one day, I'll deserve her love again too. I ask that you only listen and keep any insulting thoughts to yourself."

Principal Wells sputters, "I..I…I will not be talked to in such a disrespectful manner young lady, now go. I shall be calling your parents about your behavior, we will discuss disciplinary measures later."

Chloe gets up and walks out, muttering "asshole.."

Max walks out with her and shakes her head, "I agree Che, so what do we do? Hang out outside of the principal's office until Mr. Madsen comes back?"

Chloe shakes her head, "The less I see of him, the better, consider I see him too much as it is. "Now come on, let's go to Two Whales and get a burger. If you are with me, Mom might treat us."


End file.
